


Cocoon

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, briefly mentions spiders, gratuitous soft feelings, schmoopy fluff, vaguely described make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Patton is firmly of the opinion he has the best seat in the house.Love and Other FairytalesVerse





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @sos-fandoms over on tumblr (bless you):
> 
> “cuddle time!”
> 
> if you did read Requiem consider this an apology

Patton would never have expected sitting in the middle of a spiderweb would be so comfortable. Let alone actually  _enjoyable_.

Virgil’s sisters were kind enough not to get to close while they were not-quite-napping, and Patton appreciated it. And, technically speaking, they were not actually  _in_  Virgil’s web, but a woven dragline hammock strung in the treetops above it, the silver silk soft and smooth under Patton’s cheek.

Being a hammock, they were all kind of squished in the center, but that was, in Patton’s professional cuddler opinion, the exact opposite of a problem.

Patton’s forehead was pressed against Logan’s throat, and Virgil was curled around him with his own forehead pressed to Logan’s over Patton’s head. Roman was on Logan’s other side, his arm stretched over him to rest on Patton’s waist, where his fingers were linked with Virgil’s.

The convenient thing about all of them running at slightly different temperatures – Virgil the coolest, followed by Logan, and then Patton at a perfectly mortal ninety-eight point six and Roman just a touch warmer – was that cuddling was not nearly as prone to getting sweaty and uncomfortable as it would be for four humans.

And speaking of cool, Logan had shifted his head, just barely, to press his mouth to Patton’s crown; barely a kiss, but Patton sighed in contentment anyway.

Every once in a while someone would do that, lean or turn for lazy kisses that were warm and wanting but never quite tipped over the edge into heat or need.

Patton heard a very soft smack, saw Roman’s head just barely move and Logan shiver minutely – presumably Roman had kissed the back of his neck – and then Roman murmured something Patton didn’t catch.

“What was that, Ro?” said Patton softly.

Roman huffed and Logan shivered again, tapping Roman’s hand in a move that was half-caress and half-admonishing.

“I love you,” said Roman, clearer this time, his voice carrying over them. Patton’s contentment brightened, solidifying, a radiating warmth right next to his heart.

“All of you,” said Roman, quieter but still carrying, “So,  _so_  much,”

Patton’s eyes pricked slightly, overwhelmed. He ran his hand up Roman’s forearm.

“I love you, too,” he said thickly, and Virgil and Logan hummed similar sentiments as they squeezed, somehow, closer together, until Patton and Logan were face to face, warm and cool breaths mingling, and Virgil had reached across them both to place his hand softly on Roman’s face.

Roman sighed happily, and Logan gave a third shudder that made his breath quiver over Patton’s lips, and the warmth did tip forward then as Patton leaned in and hummed into Logan’s mouth.

The arms around Patton tightened, hands and lips finding skin, combing through hair and whispering into necks “I love you, I love you, I’ll love you forever-”

And the warmth in Patton’s chest lit up. It spread like a caught spark, until he closed his eyes and felt like the whole world turned to starlight, bright and soft and shimmering silver.

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr feel free to shoot me a prompt because i Crave That Validation


End file.
